


Return of the Destroyer

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [38]
Category: HERO Champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(September 2002) A rash of thefts and break-ins at an important Defense Department contractor forces the Millenium City (our universe's Detroit) superteam "The Champions" to call Bob in for consultation.  My take on a canon Champions Universe event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Dr. Matthew Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), reformed master supervillain
>   * James 'Whit' Whitley (AKA Diamond, expy of the Thing in the CU timeline), member of the NYC-area Sentinels
> 

> 
> **The Champions (Millenium City Superhero team)**
> 
>   * James Harmon IV (AKA Defender), Executive Vice-President of Harmon Industries, power-armor wearer
>   * Mark Whitaker (AKA Nighthawk), freelance computer programmer, martial artist/vigilante
>   * Corazon Valenzuela (AKA Sapphire), pop-music artist, mutant energy projector
>   * Bethany Duquesne (AKA Witchcraft), bookstore clerk, magic-user
>   * Drogen Lar (AKA Ironclad), alien gladiator
>   * Jeanine McGillicuddy, receptionist for the Champions
>   * SOCRATES, Homestead Base AI
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Dr. Albert Zerstoiten (AKA Doctor Destroyer), expy of Dr. Doom in the Champions Universe
>   * Shadow Destroyer, alternate timeline version of Doctor Destroyer
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Bob & Julie (their 'Alfred')
>   * Nathan Hawkins, son of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * Laura Hawkins, daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * James Hawkins, son of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * Jillian Hawkins, daughter of Bob and Julie Hawkins
>   * Victor Dumont, director of Sterling Heights operations for Unitron
>   * Mayte Sanchez, PRIMUS Silver Avenger assigned to Millenium City
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Some familiarity with the last scene of 'The Paradox of Doctor Destroyer' is helpful to understand both the Prologue and Epilogue.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 3** : Some familiarity with Istvatha V'Han's interview with Bob in chapter III of 'The First Dimensional War' is also helpful to understand both the Prologue and Epilogue. Does it show that I've been setting this up for a while?
> 
> * * *

**PROLOGUE** : Millenium City, MI. 2/29/2012

(The sky is not only black, it is *shining* black, dominated by a swirling maw of utter darkness which grows larger with each passing second. Vast, warped planes jut out of the ruins of Millenium City in all directions, some even hovering in mid-air in defiance to any law of gravity which might be in operation. Indistinct things flop and writhe between the ruins)

(A figure in a suit of power armor strides out of one of the ruins. We see it's the second Doctor Destroyer who appeared at the end of 'The Paradox of Doctor Destroyer')

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Are you sure?"

 **Computer** : "Correllation is at point nine two eight. The targeted dimension is the source of the disruption which has catapulted our world into the Qliphotic Realms."

 **Shadow Destroyer** : "Portal. Now. To that dimension!"

 **Computer** : "I may not be able to stabilize a connection..."

 **Shadow Destroyer** (incredulous): "With the dimensional wall as weak as it is now?!?" (bellowing) "DO IT!!"

(a pinkish swirl of energy starts to form next to Shadow Destroyer, flashing energy erratically. The energy flashes vaporize whatever they touch)

 **Computer** : "I can't hold it..."

(lighting his electrogravitic modulator, Destroyer plunges into the portal)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor Mk II, Lakewood Village, TX. Late afternoon, 9/29/2002)

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins is walking on a sidewalk leading south from the driveway toward a round helipad. The Hawkins' jet-black Scottish Deerhound Baskerville trots along to one side)

 **Starforce** (looking at the helipad): "And Julie laughed at me for having it restored during the manor rebuild." (beat, musing) "Just how confident was her father in ProStar's growth to have one built back in the 1960's?"

(Baskerville looks off to the east and barks. Bob looks just as a sleek, futuristic lifting body banks over the eastern branch of Lake Lewisville and heads toward the manor. It slows down and flares out as it crosses over the shoreline, prompting more barking from Baskerville)

 **Starforce** : "Baskerville! SIT."

(Baskerville does just as the lifting body drifts down to a perfect landing in the center of the helipad. Its engines spool down, then the door opens to reveal Whit 'Diamond' Whitley, formerly of the Fabulous Five and currently of the Sentinels)

 **Starforce** (walking up and smiling): "WHIT!"

 **Diamond** : "BOB!"

(Baskerville springs to his feet, tail wagging as Diamond gently bear-hugs Bob)

 **Starforce** : "Ooof! Long time no see!"

 **Diamond** (allowing Baskerville to sniff his hand): "Last time I was here you had that midget panther for a housepet..."

 **Starforce** : "Merlyn died 3 years ago of old age." (beat, indicating Baskerville) "He did get two years to train his successor, though."

 **Diamond** (gently petting Baskerville): "Who's a good dog, now?"

(Baskerville barks again, tail still wagging)

 **Starforce** : "His name is Baskerville." (beat) "C'mon inside!"

(they start walking back toward the Manor, Baskerville trotting alongside)

 **Starforce** : "If I'd known you were coming earlier I would've gotten a six-pack of pony kegs!"

 **Diamond** : "And suffered Julie's death glare all night."

 **Starforce** : "It'd be worth it."

(both laugh as Bob opens the front door, and the procession enters the foyer. Before either of them can say anything, there is a squeal of childish laughter from upstairs before James runs down the main stairs, pursued by his twin sister Jillian with her Godzilla plushie. When they see Bob's guest, they both come to a stunned stop at the bottom of the stairs)

 **Starforce** (walking over to his children): "Guys? This is Whit Whitley. Mommy and Daddy fought alongside him back when we were superheroes."

 **Diamond** (to James and Jillian): "Uh, hi."

(open-mouthed with awe, James pokes at Diamond's skin, then raps on it with a small fist. He then looks up into Diamond's face)

 **Nathan** (from upstairs): "Aw, COOL!" (beat, then over his shoulder) "Hey Laura, it's Diamond!!"

(Nathan runs downstairs really fast and stands in front of Diamond)

 **Nathan** (to Diamond): "Is it REALLY true you fought with Mom and Dad back when they were superheroes?"

 **Diamond** : "Yeah. A few times."

 **Nathan** : "Can you tell us stories of some of those battles?"

(feeling a little awkward, Diamond looks at Bob)

 **Starforce** : "Not Amchitka."

 **Diamond** : "How about I tell you about the time your father tried to take your mother through the site of a superbattle in Manhattan?"

 **Ladyhawk** (behind Diamond): "Oh, yes. That was our first date that night."

(Diamond jumps a little bit before turning around to see Julie 'Ladyhawk' Hawkins)

 **Diamond** (to Julie): "Will you STOP doing that?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I can't."

 **Diamond** : "Why not?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm a ninja, Whit. That's all you need to know."

(awkward pause, then they both laugh. Diamond gently hugs Julie, picking her up off the ground roughly two feet in the process)

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Okay, Gemhead. Let me down!"

 **Diamond** (setting Julie back down on the ground): "Good to see you guys! And good to see your family, too. How many?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Four." (beat, looks around) "Where's Laura?"

 **Nathan** : "On the stairs."

(everyone turns to the stairs and sees Laura cowering shyly halfway down them. She waves tentatively)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Come on down, dear. Whit doesn't bite."

(as Laura works her way down the rest of the stairs while still staring at Diamond, the front door opens again and Matthew 'Biomaster' Fuseli enters with a cooler)

 **Biomaster** : "So what's for dinner tonight?"

 **Starforce** : "Matt?!? Haven't you heard of knocking?"

 **Biomaster** : "Yes."

 **Starforce** : "Then why DON'T you?"

 **Biomaster** : "Because I'm evil?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not any more."

 **Biomaster** (opening his cooler): "Well, seeing as who your barbecue guest is going to be, I'm *really* glad I brought..."

(be produces a six-pack of Alpha Strike from his cooler)

 **Biomaster** (continuing): "THIS!"

 **Diamond** (unimpressed): "A six-pack of beer?"

 **Starforce** : "It's not just beer, Whit. It's Alpha Strike beer."

 **Diamond** : "So?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "87-proof beer?"

(shocked pause, then Diamond begins roaring with laughter)

 **Diamond** (laughing): "Then whadd're we WAITIN' for?"

* * *

(Dining room, Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. After supper)

(Diamond is entertaining the dinner table)

 **Diamond** : "So this short and shapely little blonde..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "HEY! Who are you calling short?"

 **Diamond** : "My story, my description. You ALL look short to me!"

(laughter)

 **Diamond** : "So this short, shapely little blonde all dolled up to the nines is standin' there, talkin' to me like she did this sorta thing every day instead of how people usually treat the ol' Gemhead, an' I'm thinkin' to myself 'She's gotta be a superheroine. Gotta be a superheroine...'"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I DID do that sort of thing every day back then!"

(the table laughs as the phone starts ringing)

 **Diamond** : "Hey, I never *did* find out what you two were doin' in Manhattan that night!"

 **Starforce** (smiling): "I had just finished a tech conference at the IEEE headquarters, and Julie had a board meeting on Wall Street. So, I took her out on a date."

 **Biomaster** : "Okay. What did the two of you do to be that dressed up?"

 **Diamond** : "Julie mentioned comin' out of a theater when we talked that night..."

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "He took me to see Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Phantom of the Opera_."

 **Starforce** : "With the original London cast at that time. You know, Michael Crawford, Sarah Brightman..."

 **Biomaster** (impressed): "DAMN, Bob..."

 **Ladyhawk** (wistfully): "Best first date ever."

(she leans over and quickly kisses Bob, who looks away with a shy smile as Shina Arikawa glides in with a handset)

 **Shina** : "Phone call for you, Julie-san. The man says that he is Defender, leader of the Millenium City Champions."

(Julie looks at her quizzically)

 **Shina** : "The call is originating from an Eastern Michigan area code, for what it's worth."

 **Ladyhawk** (murmured to Shina as she takes the phone from her): "Thank you." (louder, into the handset) "This is Julie Hawkins." (long pause) "Yes, our materials directorate has lots of experience with long-chain nanocomposites..." (beat) "You'd probably need the services of my husband, Bob, then. He's the original inventor of Destreum, you know..." (beat) "Is he likely to be in any combat situations if he goes up there?"

 **Starforce** : "Wait. WHAT am I being volunteered for?"

(Julie shushes him with a finger over her lips)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'll tell him to break it out of the trophy case in the Library, then..." (beat) "I could send him commercial air, but we *were* entertaining Diamond tonight..." (beat) "Yes, he's still here! Do you need to speak with him?" (beat) "Okay, hold on."

(she hands the phone to Diamond)

 **Diamond** : "Yes?" (beat) "Certainly! I can have him there before noon tomorrow." (beat) "Okay, see ya. Bye."

(Diamond hands the phone back to Julie, who disconnects the call and hands the phone back to Shina)

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "Okay, now. What am I being volunteered for, again?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "The Champions just fought a bunch of powered-armor agents of a type never before encountered. The material used in their suits' construction was some form of nanostructure they'd never seen before, so they reached out to ProStar for an nanostructures expert to help them analyze it." (beat) "Tag, you're it."

 **Starforce** : "Judging from your end of the conversation, there's a good chance I might be in the middle of a fight at some point if I go. Right?"

 **Ladyhawk** (nodding): "Which is why you need to break out the Mark IV from the Library."

 **Diamond** : "But before you can do that, Bob, there's a reason *I* came here tonight."

 **Biomaster** : "You mean, it WASN'T for Ms. Arikawa's cuisine?"

 **Diamond** (getting up): "I do need to speak to Bob in private."

(Bob raises an eyebrow)

 **Starforce** (getting up): "Will the library do?"

 **Diamond** : "Sure!"

* * *

(Library, Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II. One minute later)

(Bob and Diamond enter the Library. Bob shuts the door behind them as Diamond looks at a tall trophy case containing both the Mark IV Starforce battlesuit and Julie's armor/weaponry from 'The Battle of Detroit')

 **Diamond** : "Julie wasn't kidding!"

 **Starforce** (joining him): "I haven't had my suit on in a while." (beat) "So, what's wrong?"

 **Diamond** (producing a DVD from his belt): "I need your opinion on something."

 **Starforce** : "I still think Han shot first, no matter HOW much George Lucas remasters _Star Wars_."

(Diamond laughs before Bob shows him where the DVD player is)

 **Diamond** : "What I *actually* have is enhanced footage from the security cameras at a Unitron factory in Poughkeepsie last night."

 **Starforce** : "Unitron." (beat, rolls the name around in his head) "Never heard of 'em."

 **Diamond** : "They're a defense contractor specializing in cutting-edge and classified holographic processing."

 **Starforce** : "Okay. That explains why you thought of me, then."

 **Diamond** : "The factory was raided by unknown people in powered armor for reasons even I can't get my contacts in the government to tell me."

 **Starforce** : "Did you talk to Ted?"

 **Diamond** : "He won't even talk to ME!"

 **Starforce** : "That's not like him."

 **Diamond** : "Tell me about it."

 **Starforce** : "'Kay, then. Roll disc."

(Bob says nothing as the disc plays on the flatscreen in the library. It ends, and after a moment he turns to Diamond)

 **Starforce** : "Why are you showing me robots in spandex?"

 **Diamond** : "You can tell that from this video?"

 **Starforce** : "First point: there are only so many ways the human body can be augmented, and I'm not seeing any of them here."

 **Diamond** : "Okay..."

 **Starforce** : "Second point: powered armor doesn't just augment strength and endurance, it also magnifies flaws in coordination and timing. These movements are *far* too precise to be human."

 **Diamond** : "I am *glad* I brought you in on this!" (beat, ejects his DVD from the player) "You wanna know what *else* was unusual about that battle last night?"

(Bob motions him to go on)

 **Diamond** : "Some sort of carbon composite debris. Since Peter left and got married, we lack in-house expertise to analyze things." /* Peter Renton, Amazing Man II, first met as a teen in 'Greatest Generation' */

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "You wouldn't happen to have it on you, would you?"

(Diamond produces a plastic baggie from another belt pouch. Bob nods and walks over to the trophy case)

 **Starforce** : "If anyone asks, you did not see what you're about to see."

(he reaches into the bookshelf next to it and tilts a small replica of Rodin's 'The Thinker' forward to manipulate something underneath. The trophy case moves forward, then to one side to reveal an elevator)

 **Diamond** : "Sweet..."

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Always wanted one as a child, but I grew up in a split-level."

(they enter the elevator and Bob presses the button. There is the sensation of rapid movement down for about two seconds before stopping. The elevator doors whisper open to a clean, almost antiseptic-looking futuristic corridor curving off in both directions behind them)

 **Starforce** (exiting to the right): "Follow me, please."

 **Diamond** : "Whoa..."

 **Starforce** : "I keep my labs all on this side. The other side has an armory with battlesuit fabbers should I ever need them again someday."

 **Diamond** : "What about in between them?"

 **Starforce** : "Let me put it to you this way. I'm not going to show you what's in between so that if anyone asks you if you saw a theta-boson portal generator during your visit here, you can truthfully tell them that you didn't."

(as Diamond's eyes widen, Bob ducks into a futuristic lab. He claps his hands a couple of times, waking up both lighting and instrumentation)

 **Starforce** (to the air): "Okay, guys. Daddy's here, and he's got a customer."

(Diamond hands Bob the sample baggie)

 **Starforce** : "Are you going to need it back?"

 **Diamond** : "No."

 **Starforce** : "Awesome."

(Bob puts the sample into a spectrograph and closes it up. Awkward pause)

 **Diamond** : "Somehow, I was expecting it to be quicker."

 **Starforce** : "Even *I* have to obey the same laws of physics that everyone else does..."

(there is a DING! from the spectrograph)

 **Disembodied Voice** : "Analysis complete."

 **Starforce** : "Any matches in the signature library?"

 **Disembodied Voice** : "One, sir. I have a match at correlation point nine zero two for Destreum."

 **Starforce** (flat): "What?"

 **Diamond** : "Isn't that the stuff you invented?"

 **Starforce** (disturbed): "Yeah, it is..." (beat) "Computer, scan security files for all ProStar facilities. Have there been any break-ins at facilities specializing in either Destreum research or production?"

(tense pause)

 **Disembodied Voice** : "None, sir."

 **Diamond** (to Bob): "Could it be someone reverse-engineering the formula?"

 **Starforce** (absently): "Probably. A correlation factor that low means the isotope or molar fractions must be off a bit from the stuff ProStar makes."

 **Diamond** : "Defender told Julie that the sample they recovered was an unknown nanostructure. Wanna bet me it's the same as my sample?"

 **Starforce** (apprehensively): "Right now, that's a bet that I have a feeling I'd lose."

* * *

(Diamond's spaceplane, approaching Millennium City. The next day)

 **Diamond** : "Ever been back here since the battle?"

 **Starforce** : "Only once. It was back in '98, after Istvatha V'Han had been fought off. Julie and I accompanied Vikon to the Detroit Day ceremony at Ground Zero." (beat, darkly) "I remember not being very popular to most of the attendees that day."

 **Diamond** : "Well, it's changed a lot in the last four years. The main infrastructure projects all finished early last year, and more businesses keep moving in to take advantage of the Federal and State tax breaks which went into the Millennium Project."

 **Starforce** : "Julie always told me that there was a lot of pressure on the board to move ProStar."

 **Diamond** : "Why didn't you?"

 **Starforce** : "I told her what typical winters were like in the Midwest." (beat, sly smile) "By telling her that the Blizzard of 1978 was the norm rather than the exception."

 **Diamond** : "I remember having to force my way through snowdrifts on I-84 in Connecticuit..."

 **Starforce** (absently): "Oh, that's right. There was a blizzard in New England two weeks after the one in the Midwest..."

(they share a chuckle)

 **Starforce** : "So what can you tell me about the Champions?"

 **Diamond** : "They're a new group, little over a year old. Still kinda green and rough around the edges."

 **Starforce** : "Weren't we all, once?"

(Diamond guffaws while Bob allows himself a small smile)

 **Starforce** : "How are they going to handle working with me? I don't exactly have the best of reputations thanks to who my father was."

 **Diamond** : "Defender DID approach Julie in last night's call. I don't think there's gonna be a problem." (beat) "Okay, their HQ AI is trying to talk to me."

 **Starforce** : "Shutting up now."

(Diamond starts talking with someone or something over his headset as his spaceplane maneuvers over Millenium City. Bob spends his time marvelling at the futuristic architechture until he notices them circling a modern-looking 3-story office building in the middle of a well-manicured lawn. A clone of Diamond's spaceplane occupies the landing pad on the roof)

 **Diamond** : "Gonna put us down on the driveway. They want you to come into the front entrance."

 **Starforce** : "Okay."

(Diamond's spaceplane sets down gently on the driveway. Diamond runs through the post-flight checklist as Bob unhooks from his seat and checks the grav-pod in back)

 **Diamond** (popping the hatch): "We're good. Let's go."

(Bob follows Diamond off the jet and into the front entrance. A formidable-looking older lady waits for them in the Lobby)

 **Diamond** : "Jeanine! You old battle-axe!"

 **Jeanine** : "Whit? Still as lumpy as ever, I see."

(Diamond laughs, and for the briefest fraction of a second Jeanine cracks a smile)

 **Jeanine** : "Enough fun. I need to check both of you in."

(Diamond and Bob have visitor's badges in short order. Jeanine waves a detector wand over the grav-pod following Bob)

 **Starforce** : "My battlesuit and specialized detectors."

 **Jeanine** : "Open it."

(Bob opens it, and it contains exactly what he said it did)

 **Jeanine** : "Okay, close it. You're good."

 **Starforce** : "Thank you, ma'am."

 **Jeanine** : "Follow me, please. They're set up in the laboratory level."

(she calls the elevator. When it arrives, Bob, Diamond, and the grav-pod board it while Jeanine pushes the button for the third floor)

 **Jeanine** (as the doors close): "Have a nice day."

(awkward pause as the elevator heads up through the building)

 **Starforce** : "No elevator music? I was hoping for _The Girl from Ipanema_..."

 **Diamond** : "This ain't the Blues Brothers, Bob..."

(the door opens on the middle of an argument between a man wearing a dark urban-camouflage cape with a hawk hood and a man in a suit of powered armor much cruder than anything Bob ever built)

 **Hawk-Hooded Man** (raspy, modulated voice): "I'm telling you, the Unitron attacks are a red herring! We need to be concentrating on what happened to your..."

(a glowing hispanic woman in blue clothes quickly silences the hawk-hooded man. Awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "Uh, I can leave if this isn't a good time."

 **Hawk-Hooded Man** : "It's never a good time."

 **Powered-Armor Man** : "We'll continue this later." (to Diamond and Bob) "Whit! Dr. Hawkins!"

 **Diamond** : "Hey, Defender!"

 **Starforce** : "Hi."

 **Defender** (to Starforce): "What's with the antigravity pod following you?"

 **Starforce** : "My battlesuit, should I need it." (beat) "Believe me, I miss the days I could roll it up into a duffel bag to transport it."

 **Defender** : "I thought it was flexible, like Lady Blue's..."

 **Hawk-Hooded Man** (to Defender): "All versions of it up to the Mark III were. The Mark IV is significantly more powerful." (beat) "As in an Allston rating of 120 at full power."

(shocked pause)

 **Hawk-Hooded Man** (continuing): "Look at the last half-hour of the Battle of Detroit video closer next time. That's the reason he's kicking his father around like a tin can."

 **Defender** (beat): "120, huh?"

 **Blue-Clothed Woman** (to Defender): "You got some catchin' up to do, hon!"

(the Champions -- except for the hawk-hooded man -- laugh)

 **Defender** : "Allow me to introduce the rest of the team before we brief you."

(Bob and Defender stop in front of the hawk-hooded man. Only his eyes can be seen)

 **Defender** : "This is Nighthawk."

 **Starforce** (to Nighthawk): "Hello."

(Nighthawk doesn't extend his hand, but does nod his head in acknowledgement)

 **Nighthawk** : "Dr. Hawkins."

 **Defender** (stopping in front of Sapphire): "This is Sapphire."

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Ms. Valenzuela! I recognize you from the posters in my daughter's room."

(she smiles and laughs in spite of herself)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "Was that a bit too awkward?"

 **Sapphire** (laughing): "Just a bit, Dr. Hawkins!"

 **Defender** (moving down the line): "This is Drogen Lar, a Perseid who escaped from Malva last year and found his way to Earth. We call him Ironclad."

 **Starforce** (looking up as he shakes his hand): "A pleasure, sir."

 **Ironclad** : "Doctor."

(a red-haired woman in a green dress is hiding behind Ironclad)

 **Defender** (indicating the woman): "And our resident magic-user, Witchcraft." (beat) "She's a little shy around outside superheroes when she first meets them."

(Bob extends his hand. She waves tentatively back)

 **Starforce** : "I'm not my father. Please don't turn me into a frog."

(an involuntary giggle escapes Witchcraft's lips)

 **Sapphire** : "You do realize that's something she could do to you, Doc?"

 **Diamond** : "Relax, kiddo. I warned him before we landed."

 **Starforce** : "So what was the argument I interrupted? Something to do with why you called me?"

 **Nighthawk** : "Not hardly."

 **Defender** : "Harmon Industries President James Harmon III went missing a couple of weeks ago. No leads, no clues."

 **Starforce** : "Oh!" (beat) "I had no idea..."

 **Nighthawk** (picking up on Bob's tone of voice): "You knew him?"

 **Starforce** : "You *could* say that we've known each other since 1944."

 **Defender** : "If we could get back on subject, please?"

 **Nighthawk** : "Certainly."

 **Starforce** : "Would that subject be concerning why I've been asked to consult for you?"

 **Defender** : "Last night, an armored convoy carrying a classified cargo from Selfridge Air National Guard Base to Unitron's facility in Sterling Heights was attacked by persons unknown. The energy weapons and armor they used possessed an energy signature unlike any we've seen before, and some material residue from their armor was left behind."

 **Starforce** : "Diamond was briefing me last night on a similar attack at a Unitron facility in Poughkeepsie, NY. Are you sure it was powered armor?"

 **Defender** : "That's what the camera footage from the chase car showed. Why?"

 **Starforce** : "Because I know powered armor. The Poughkeepsie attack was performed by robots wearing spandex."

(awkward pause)

 **Defender** : "Oookay..."

 **Disembodied Voice** : "Defender, sir, if I could have a moment of your time?"

 **Defender** : "What do you have, SOCRATES?"

 **SOCRATES** : "I'm monitoring the energy signature you picked up from the crime scene last night."

 **Defender** : "Where?"

 **SOCRATES** : "The Unitron facility in Sterling Heights. Multiple sources appear to be present."

 **Defender** (running for the stairs): "Download a flight plan to the V-Jet!"

(Bob clears his throat as he cracks the grav-pod open)

 **Defender** (adding): "And to Dr. Hawkins' battlesuit once it's activated!

 **SOCRATES** : "Will do, sir."

 **Starforce** (suiting up): "How were you able to detect that?"

 **Defender** : "I'm testing out an unmanned aerial vehicle constellation with advanced sensors for Harmon Industries. They're looking to market it to police forces and the Defense Department."

 **Starforce** (suit spinning up): "Oh." (beat) "Any chance your AI could download the energy signature to me?"

 **Defender** : "Not a problem." (lights his boot jets) "Meet us at Unitron!"

* * *

(Unitron Factory, Sterling Heights, MI. Five minutes later)

(Defender and Sapphire fly alongside the V-Jet. A shooting star passes the formation and slows down to take lead)

 **Defender** : "Starforce! See anything yet?"

 **Starforce** : "I make out 12 energy signatures of varying strength. If I sit the battle out, that leaves two for each of you."

 **Defender** : "Why would you sit the battle out?"

 **Starforce** : "Four years ago, the UN Security Council passed a resolution to have me captured dead or alive for using my powers to defend my family from Istvatha V'Han."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "If someone could teleport the people in the V-Jet to the factory entrance, I can set it down with my telekinesis. You'll catch the intruders in the act quicker that way and I don't have to worry about UNTIL afterwards."

 **Defender** : "Uh, Okay! Witchcraft, can you teleport the cabin party down to the open loading dock below and ahead?"

 **Witchcraft** : "I think so."

(by this time, Starforce has turned around is flying backwards, facing the V-Jet. He extends his hands, and there is barely a tremble as 60 STR area-effect TK grabs the V-Jet)

 **Starforce** : "Okay, I've got your jet. Power her down before you teleport out."

 **Ironclad** : "On it, Doctor."

(Starforce feels the V-Jet stop pushing against his TK)

 **Diamond** : "Youse guys ready?"

(tense pause)

 **Witchcraft** : "Teleporting..."

(there is a bright flash of light within the cabin of the V-Jet that Starforce sees)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[and they're off]]

(as he sets the V-Jet down in front of the Unitron facility's loading docks, the sounds of a pitched battle can be heard from inside)

(segment 4, effective DEX 30. A robot sails outside the factory from inside just as Starforce cuts his TK)

 **Starforce** (startled): "HOLY..."

(a 30d6 TK Offensive Strike hits the rapidly-moving robot almost purely by reflex. Between that and the robot's direction in the diametrically-opposite direction to the blast, it disintegrates into pieces parts)

 **Starforce** : "What the HELL is going on in there?"

(Segment 6, DEX 30. Half-move flash-stepping into the factory, he sees two robots laying mangled around Diamond's feet as he trades blows with a third. Ironclad has just dispatched a fourth with his gladatorial blade, and Witchcraft and Nighthawk have just destroyed a fifth robot between the two of them. Sapphire is holding a forcewall between her teammates and a skirmish line of three robots, while Defender wrestles with two more in mid-air)

 **Starforce** (wide-eyed behind his mask, internal monologue): [[okay, Bob. What would Ted do?]]

(beat, then he grabs one of the two flying robots on Defender with 120 STR TK)

 **Starforce** (throwing the robot to Ironclad): "IRONCLAD! SWING!!"

(with a wide grin, Ironclad takes a two-handed chop at the oncoming robot. Between the velocity of the TK throw and Ironclad's sword, the robot disintegrates in a satisfying cloud of debris)

 **Ironclad** : "Is this what Earth baseball is like, Dr. Hawkins?"

 **Starforce** : "Not sure. Wanna try it again?"

 **Ironclad** (laughing, holding his sword with both hands): "Gladly!"

(Starforce's next contestant is the robot on the right-hand side of the skirmish line, who has almost collapsed Sapphire's forcewall. Between a 120 STR TK throw and a 6d6 HKA, it too disintegrates)

(Boot jets at full power, Defender slams his remaining opponent into the ground. It fizzles, throws some sparks, and shuts down as Diamond finishes his current opponent off)

(the remaining three robots decide that Starforce is the most dangerous opponent standing. They immediately swarm him, making their teamwork roll and hitting him with their blasters set to kill for only 2 STUN after defenses)

 **Starforce** : "SERIOUSLY?"

(Diamond dispatches one of the three remaining robots with a single, leaping blow.)

(Defender half moves to the one closest to him and grabs it, presenting it to Ironclad. A single, mighty blow straight down on its head destroys that one, too)

(before Starforce can attack the remaining robot, it gets transfixed by multiple throwing blades, sapphire bolts of light, and a haze of eldritch energy. It jerks a bit as it falls over, then shuts down in a shower of sparks)

 **Diamond** : "That's the last of 'em!"

 **Defender** (to Starforce): "I only counted 11! Where's the 12th robot you saw coming in?"

 **Nighthawk** : "It teleported out with a shipping container of something just as we teleported in."

 **Defender** : "All right!" (beat, catches his breath) "Everyone OK?"

(the rest of the Champions nod. Nighthawk immediately starts investigating the last robot they destroyed)

 **Sapphire** (to Defender): "I think your armor's seen better days, hon!"

 **Defender** : "They got a few hits in on me while we were in the mid-air scrum. I'll be fine."

 **Diamond** (low voice to Defender): "If Witchcraft has a healing spell, you might want to have her use it on you. You got tossed around a bit up there."

 **Defender** (annoyed): "I'm. FINE." (to Starforce) "Dr. Hawkins? Your assistance was *very* timely given the strength of the opposition. Thank you."

(before Bob can respond, a man in a business suit approaches them)

 **Man** (to Defender): "I'm Victor Dumont, director of Millenium City Operations."

 **Defender** (shaking his hand): "My pleasure."

 **Starforce** (taking his mask off): "Mr. Dumont, if you don't mind me asking, what is your company doing that's making it a target for evil robots?"

 **Dumont** : "Excuse me?"

 **Starforce** (low voice): "I already know of the attack on the Poughkeepsie site two nights ago, sir. I don't believe in coincidences."

 **Dumont** : "My apologies, Dr. Hawkins. The Poughkeepsie facility was manufacturing holographic processing units for the National Reconnaissance Office's next-generation spy satellites. We were in the process of moving HPU production here to Sterling Heights after the attack there."

(a PRIMUS VTOL roars overhead and flares out for a landing in the parking lot)

 **Dumont** : "I may have already said too much..."

 **Starforce** (low voice): "This isn't the first time I've been entrusted with classified info, Mr. Dumont. You're OK."

 **Defender** : "Perhaps if you could assist Nighthawk with examining the most intact robot, Dr. Hawkins?"

 **Starforce** : "Uh, why?"

 **Defender** : "I'm not sure how the local PRIMUS detachment will handle you being here while suited up."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Got it."

 **Defender** (watching the PRIMUS agents deploy): "Anything else you can add, sir?"

 **Dumont** : "The robots took our plans and tool dies with them. With the HPUs they stole two nights ago, we're dead in the water until we get them back."

(a female Silver Avenger struts up to Defender and Dumont)

 **Silver Avenger** : "Defender! Fancy meeting you here so soon!"

 **Defender** : "Silver Avenger Sanchez."

 **Sanchez** : "We'll take over from here. Your team..." (beat, pointed look at Starforce over with Nighthawk) "...and its allies can go."

 **Defender** : "If you'll just let us assist..."

 **Sanchez** : "Unitron is a vital defense contractor. If there is anything you need to know, we'll tell you. Now LEAVE."

(Defender sighs, an interesting sound when broadcast through an electronic modulator)

 **Defender** : "Okay, team! Let's pack it up."

(as the Champions gather over by their V-Jet, Defender switches his suit radio over to a private frequency)

 **Defender** : "Starforce. Get anything?"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Full 3-D scan of our robot friend inside and out, complete with spectroscopic and energy spectrum analysis."

 **Defender** : "Good. Meet us back at Homestead."

 **Starforce** (lighting his forcefield): "On my way."

(Starforce takes off, gradually turning into a shooting star streaking off toward Millenium City to the south)

 **Defender** (switching to another frequency): "Nighthawk. Anything?"

(Nighthawk holds up a plastic bag with what looks to be a pine needle in it)

 **Nighthawk** : "This was in the tread of the robot's feet. Doesn't look to be from anywhere close to Millenium City."

 **Defender** : "That's a very flimsy clue to be deducing anything..."

 **Nighthawk** (turning to board the V-Jet): "Sometimes, it's the little details that matter."

* * *

(Homestead. One hour later)

(The Champions and their two guests are back in the third-floor labs. Diamond and Ironclad are chatting quietly over in one corner. Bob is back in civilian clothes at the Physics lab bench. Sapphire and Witchcraft are hovering around him)

 **Starforce** : "...Ranger's got Holocaust monologuing about his plan to destroy the Mandaarian mothership in orbit and TRICKS him into powering the Superconducting Supercollider up."

 **Sapphire** : "Oh, my God! Wasn't that dangerous?"

 **Starforce** : "Well, yeah, but without that I couldn't have traced the current flow as quickly as I did to find the circuit breaker box."

 **Sapphire** : "Wait. The CIRCUIT BREAKER box?"

 **Starforce** : "Of course! You wouldn't BELIEVE the number of supervillains I've fought who've built unstoppable death-beams but don't bother protecting the fuse box they're hooked up through!"

(shocked pause, then both Sapphire and Witchcraft laugh)

 **Starforce** : "It's the LITTLE things that get you..."

(while this has been happening, Nighthawk has been looking through a book of Michigan botany when he isn't looking through a microscope)

 **Nighthawk** (murmured): "You've got that right, Dr. Hawkins."

(Defender is standing next to Nighthawk. He looks at both Sapphire and Witchcraft laughing with Bob)

 **Defender** : "I asked him to analyze sensor readings and material samples. NOT flirt with our team-mates!"

 **Nighthawk** (not looking up from his book): "How do you know he's not multitasking?" (beat, turns a page) "Or are you just jealous?"

 **Defender** : "Well, Dr. Hawkins did have quite the reputation as a ladies' man when he was a superhero..."

 **Nighthawk** (turning a page): "An entirely undeserved one based solely on urban legend. He's had only three sexual partners his entire life."

(shocked pause)

 **Nighthawk** (continuing): "A female Andromedan humanoid who went by the code-name Nebula while she was stranded on Earth, an Israeli astronomer in 1990, and fellow team-mate Ladyhawk."

(if his helmet wasn't on, Defender would be looking at Nighthawk aghast)

 **Nighthawk** (noticing Defender's look): "The man is the Son of Doctor Destroyer. I study *anyone* who's a potential threat."

 **Defender** : "He sure doesn't act like Doctor Destroyer."

 **Nighthawk** : "Which should definitively answer whether it's Nature or Nurture that matters in your upbringing." (beat, stabs a finger at the page he's reading) "There!"

 **Defender** : "What?"

 **Nighthawk** : "That pine needle you laughed at me for collecting off the foot of the robot? It comes from the Michigan long-needled blue pine!"

 **Defender** : "So?"

 **Nighthawk** : "It's a tree that only exists at the Hartwick Pines State Park north of Grayling."

(shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Defender** : "Dr. Hawkins! Progress on your analysis?"

 **Starforce** : "Done! The material sample you recovered two nights ago matches the material sample Diamond provided me from the Poughkeepsie attack and from the robots we just fought."

 **Defender** : "Suit up, we move out in five."

 **Starforce** : "No briefing on where we're going and what we can expect?"

 **Defender** (running for the stairs to the Hangar): "Grayling, Michigan, to fight more of those robots we just encountered!"

(he takes off at the foot of the stairs and flies up into the Hangar. Awkward pause, while the other members of the Champions get ready to deploy)

 **Starforce** (to Diamond, small voice): "I was expecting something a little more detailed for a pre-mission briefing."

 **Diamond** : "They aren't TASK FORCE, Bob." (beat) "Better suit up."

* * *

(Champions V-Jet, northbound approaching Grayling, MI. 10 minutes later)

(The V-Jet is northbound with Defender, Sapphire, and Starforce escorting it)

 **Defender** : "Dr. Hawkins! How did TASK FORCE plan for battles?"

 **Starforce** : "Ranger, our leader, was a firm believer in pre-mission reconnaissance. Anything we could find out before engaging in combat we could and shared among everyone. Terrain, expected opposition, any tech or magic or other powers that might be in play..."

 **Defender** : "That's more what a military unit would do before action!"

 **Starforce** : "Ranger was a West Point grad. Draw your own conclusions."

 **Defender** (laughing): "Okay, then! What can you tell me about the robots we fought at Unitron?"

 **Starforce** : "I wanted to say 'Destroid' when I first looked at them, but they're actually more advanced than anything in Doctor Destroyer's technical database. Zero-point energy for power, and the alloy they're built from is a variation on the long-chain nanocomposite I invented over a decade ago."

 **Defender** : "That would be what ProStar markets as Destreum?"

 **Starforce** : "Almost but not quite. The isotope fractions are subtly different."

 **Defender** : "What can you tell me about the park we're heading for?"

 **Starforce** : "Not much. It's located just north of Grayling. Some terrain, lots of old-growth forest. Now that I know exactly what I'm looking for, my search grid should be rather quick once we get there."

(awkward pause)

 **Defender** : "That's it?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah. You didn't give us time to research the target beforehand."

 **Defender** : "You can't do that through your suit as we fly there? I wouldn've thought you'd have it hooked up to the Internet by now!"

 **Starforce** : "I'm supposed to be retired. Remember?"

 **Defender** : "You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit for a retired superhero."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "When should I go fly my search grid?"

 **Defender** : "Probably about now?"

 **Starforce** : "On the way."

(his forcefield flares. Starforce streaks off toward the northern horizon, trailing a sonic boom behind him)

* * *

(approaching Hartwick Pines State Park, MI. 10 minutes later)

 **Defender** : "Okay, Dr. Hawkins! What do you have?"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "I'm circling a beat-up log cabin that hasn't been lived in for decades."

 **Defender** : "Uh, why?"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Call me crazy, but it *might* have something to do with all the zero-point energy sources underneath it."

 **Defender** : "Ah!" (beat) "Options?"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Between you, me, Sapphire, and the V-Jet's blasters, we ought to be able to collapse the whole base from the air and be done with them in a couple of seconds."

 **Nighthawk** (over radio from the V-Jet): "What about all the Unitron tech we need to recover for them?"

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** (over radio): "And that, boys and girls, is why your Uncle Bob *never* led TASK FORCE!"

 **Diamond** (over radio from the V-Jet): "Witchcraft can make Nighthawk invisible, Defender. If we can distract the robots, he can recover the tech without them being any the wiser."

 **Starforce** (over radio): "I like it."

 **Defender** : "Witchcraft, do it! Dr. Hawkins, ideas on how to get into the base?"

 **Nighthawk** (over radio from the V-Jet): "Preferably non-destructively?"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "The complex isn't too deep. If I start excavating a tunnel, I can be ready to breach one of the walls by the time you land."

 **Defender** : "Wouldn't they notice?"

 **Starforce** (over radio): "I'd be surprised if they didn't."

 **Defender** : "Do you have any *subtler* ideas?"

(beat)

 **Starforce** (over radio): "Yes, but it'll depend on Witchcraft holding a mind-link with me."

 **Defender** (puzzled): "Explain."

* * *

(underneath the deserted cabin, Hartwick Pines State Park. Two minutes later)

(Advanced computers and other electronic devices line the walls of a large room, with large flatscreen monitors above every bank of equipment. 13 robots work furiously with the machinery contained in the room)

(the ceiling shatters under the impact of a pushed TK Offensive Strike. Before the debris bounces off the floor, Starforce flash-steps into the middle of the room)

 **Starforce** (to the robots, cheerfully demented): "Good afternoon! Can I take a moment of your time to discuss the benefits of becoming an Amway Independent Business Owner?"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(the Champions, minus Ironclad and Nighthawk but with Diamond, flash into existence 10 feet from Starforce)

 **Defender** : "NOW, team!"

(segment 12, effective DEX 33. Witchcraft raises one hand and barks the final guide words of the spell she spent the last half-minute weaving before the teleport. An intense pulse of light floods the entire room, blinding the robots for the rest of the turn. Those Champions without Flash Defense, already alerted to the opening move before teleporting in, have already closed their eyes in preparation)

(also effective DEX 33. Diamond opens his eyes in time to see a robot miss hitting him with its arm)

 **Diamond** : “You want a pounding? I’ve got an itch to give some of youse a pounding!”

(he hits the robot and crushes it with a single blow)

 **Diamond** : "NEXT?"

(DEX 30. Starforce flash-steps so a robot is directly between him and Defender and holds the rest of his phase, forcebeams building to discharge as he makes a Teamwork roll with Defender)

 **Starforce** (to Defender): "Make me a sandwich!"

(effective DEX 30. Defender hits the robot between him and Starforce with his enhanced impact blast, making his Teamwork roll with Starforce. Starforce hits from the diametrically-opposite direction with a TK Offensive Strike. The robot disintegrates)

(DEX 23. A glowing blue beam reaches out from Sapphire's hand, wrapping itself around the nearest robot [40 STR TK]. She slams it into another robot. Both flailing wildly, they destroy each other)

(segment 4, effective DEX 33. Diamond reduces another robot to debris.)

(DEX 30. Starforce flash-steps so another robot is between him and Defender)

 **Starforce** (making another Teamwork roll with Defender): "Sudo make me a sandwich!"

(there is a sourceless snort of laughter over by a secure carrying case marked "UNITRON PROPRIETARY")

(effective DEX 30. Defender fires again with his enhanced impact blast. Between it and Starforce's TK, the robot now between them messily ceases to exist)

(DEX 23. Sapphire repeats the telekinesis trick with her hardened energy constructs. Two more robots destroy each other)

(segment 6, effective DEX 33. Diamond registers motion from the hole in the ceiling out of the corner of his eye. He holds his action)

(effective DEX 30. Defender sees Ironclad superleaping through the hole and half-moves to put a robot between him and Diamond)

 **Defender** (firing an enhanced impact blast): "SWITCH OFF! NOW!!"

(Diamond winds up and punches the robot being knocked back toward him. Scratch one more robot)

 **Starforce** (telekinetically throwing a robot to Ironclad): "We saved some for you, big guy!"

 **Ironclad** (swinging his sword): "Thank you, Dr. Hawkins!"

(that robot shatters against Ironclad's sword)

 **Sapphire** (making a robot shoot itself with its blaster arm): "Guys, we're running out of robots!"

(segment 8 is pretty much more of the same and just as one-sided. Between Starforce, Ironclad, Defender, and Diamond, the last two robots are reduced to mangled junk in short order)

(there is an exhausted pause as the Champions and friends look at the robotic carnage strewn all around them.)

 **Defender** : "That wasn't a very fair fight..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "Jameson's Third Law of Superheroic Combat. If you're in a fair fight, you've done something wrong."

(beat, then Defender laughs and claps Starforce on the shoulder. As this is happening, Nighthawk shimmers and reappears while dropping back through the hole in the ceiling)

 **Nighthawk** : "Unitron's stuff is on the V-Jet. We can go, now..."

 **Witchcraft** (alarmed, raising her hands as if to ward off an attack): "Ware! Something's about to happen!"

(as she says this, the debris of the defeated robots on the floor all around them stirs, then swirls together in a vortex of ruined technology. Bolts of energy fly randomly from the vortex as it stabilizes into what appears to be an armored humanoid form over 7 feet tall. Tense pause as the armored form appears to examine the superheroes, during which Starforce *just* makes an INT roll at -3)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[Oh, my GOD! That's the second Doctor Destroyer that appeared at Trinity Site back in 1986!!]]

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Greetings, you who call yourselves 'heroes.' Consider yourselves privileged, for I have allowed you to be present at the beginning of a course of events that will soon come to be regarded as the most important in world history — Destroyer's ascension from Hell to rule over all mankind!"

(Diamond, Starforce, and the Champions all react with dumbfounded shock)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (continuing): "The first step on the path to my inevitable dominion over Earth is a simple one. I cannot tolerate the eavesdropping of the United States; Destroyer must be free to work his will without the interference of any nation! So, using the chips retrieved by my agents earlier today, I have taken steps to remove its ability to “spy” upon me. Observe:"

(the construct gestures imperiously at the monitors, which flicker on. Each shows an advanced spy satellite over a different part of the world. One by one, they each explode)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "The Americans are now as blind as all the other petty kingdoms of the Earth. Like their brethren, they must tremble in ignorance, unaware of the next stroke of my master plan. I assure you that neither they, nor you gaudily-costumed fools, will have to wait long."

 **Starforce** (screaming as he fires a pushed TK Offensive Strike at Destroyer): "NOOOO!!!"

(the armored form of Doctor Destroyer shatters under 32d6 of electrogravitic force. Debris flies everywhere, exploding everywhere it impacts)

 **Defender** : "GUYS? CLOSE TO WITCHCRAFT!!"

(the Champions huddle close to Witchcraft and prepare to teleport out. Only Starforce remains as the base self-destructs around him, on his hands and knees hammering at the floor)

 **Starforce** (screaming): "NO! NO! NO!"

 **Diamond** (grabbing Starforce around the waist as he runs over to Witchcraft): "You too, Bob!"

 **Defender** (to Witchcraft): "NOW!!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(the Champions and friends rematerialze next to the V-Jet)

 **Starforce** (throwing up): "(HWAUUGH!)NOO!!(hachkt!)"

(a gigantic explosion erupts from where the log cabin above the base had been. Flaming debris shoots through the forest, lighting the ground cover and bushes alike)

(tense pause as everyone except Starforce looks at each other)

 **Diamond** : "Any battle you can walk away from, guys!"

 **Defender** (shocked and awed): "Doctor Destroyer has come back from the dead. Wow!"

 **Nighthawk** (to Defender): "Before you think on that point any more, you might want to do something about this fire. The Michigan Long-Needle Blue Pine is listed as endangered."

 **Defender** (beat): "Seriously?"

(Nighthawk crosses his arms impatiently)

 **Defender** (sighing): "Okay, people! Let's put this fire out!!"

(the Champions and Diamond get to work on putting the fire out. Only Starforce remains, still doubled over on the ground and moaning in disbelief)

* * *

(Homestead, Millenium City. Two hours later)

(Bob is back in street clothes, slumped next to his grav pod. He has the 'thousand-yard-stare' look on his face)

 **Sapphire** (walking over): "What's wrong, doc?"

 **Starforce** (dejected): "Everything."

(she sits down next to Bob and motions him to continue)

 **Starforce** : "I could sort of handle the fact that Doctor Destroyer was my father as long as he was dead. Now that he isn't?"

 **Sapphire** : "You could always come out of retirement and hunt him down?"

 **Starforce** (flatly): "You have GOT to be kidding me."

 **Sapphire** : "'Scuse me?"

 **Starforce** : "Four years ago, UNTIL wanted my *head* for the sin of suiting up to defend my family against Istvatha V'Han! What do you think they're going to want to do to me NOW?"

(Sapphire gets up and rests a hand gently on Bob's shoulder)

 **Sapphire** : "You'll do what's right, Doc. You're not a bad man."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Thank you."

(she walks off as Diamond walks through)

 **Diamond** : "There you are! Let's go, Bob!"

(Silver Avenger Mayte Sanchez gets out of a PRIMUS APC as Diamond, Bob, and the grav pod leave Homestead)

 **Sanchez** : "Dr. Hawkins! A moment, please?"

 **Starforce** (stopping): "Why? So you can serve me an arrest warrant?"

 **Diamond** : "Ms. Sanchez? Now may not be a good time for this..."

 **Sanchez** : "I just need some clarifications on your after-action report, Doctor."

 **Starforce** : "Have General Jameson email your questions to me tomorrow. Right now, I *really* want to be left alone."

 **Sanchez** : "Dr. Hawkins..."

 **Starforce** (menacingly): "BY. EVERYONE."

(you know it's bad when Bob throws a PRE attack out of armor. And gets PRE+10 on a Silver Avenger)

 **Sanchez** (beat): "General Jameson will be in touch tomorrow."

 **Starforce** : "Thank you."

(Bob and Diamond board his spaceplane without further incident. As Bob stows the grav-pod, Diamond runs through pre-flight)

 **Starforce** (taking the co-pilots seat): "Ready in back."

 **Diamond** : "Okay, then. Lifting..."

(the spaceplane lifts into the air, noses over to the south, and springs into the air)

 **Diamond** : "How do you suppose he did it?"

 **Starforce** : "What, Doctor Destroyer?"

 **Diamond** : "Yeah." (beat) "Faked his suicide, somehow? Actually clawed his way out of Hell back into our plane of reality like he claimed?"

 **Starforce** : "Whit, can we talk about something else? ANYTHING else?"

(long pause, held gaze. Diamond can almost feel the hurt behind Bob's eyes)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "I haven't felt like this since I was told that I was his son."

 **Diamond** (beat): "I'm sorry, Bob."

(the cockpit is silent as the plane climbs above the atmosphere)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Zuflucht, Asteroid Belt, Solar System

(the third Doctor Destroyer from the ending of 'The Paradox of Doctor Destroyer' leans back in his chair looking at the holographic windows floating in front of him)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "For ten years, I have remained in hiding after faking my death. Researching... building... preparing to fulfull my ultimate destiny as Destroyer the First, Ruler of Earth."

(he abruptly stands up and with an imperious wave dismisses all the windows in front of him)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Only to be upstaged on the EVE of my glorious resurrection by an IMPOSTOR!!"

(he smashes an armored fist through a console to his left. Tense pause, while he examines his gauntlet)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "At least the events at Trinity in 1986 now make sense. The impostor was the second Destroyer to show up... and the third Destroyer obviously has to be myself from my own near future."

(beat, then he walks in front of the console he was using at the beginning of the scene)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "I shall need to monitor my impostor's activities. Supply information to those that would oppose him, nudge events where I can."

(he rapidly taps on the console. Holographic windows of Ranger, Ladyhawk, and Starforce appear, with Starforce's the most prominent)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Perhaps my son and his friends can be of some use to me after all."

* * *

(fin)


End file.
